Lucifer (Supernatural)
|-|Possessing Nick= |-|Possessing Sam= |-|Possessing Castiel= Summary Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Light Bringer, The Morning Star, and Satan, is the second of the four Archangels created by God and is his favorite son. He is also a fallen archangel, and the first fallen angel. He is a recurring character, was the main antagonist of Season 5, and the secondary antagonist of Season 7 and Season 11. He is the original ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their god. As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, Lucifer is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favorite creation. This was caused by the Mark of Cain corrupting him and boosting his dislike towards humanity. He waged a war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven by God, and banished to Hell by Michael. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Like all other angels, Lucifer must have the permission of a strong enough human to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel, every pagan, and also every demon and species of monsters, most of whom deify him, thus being among the most powerful entities the Winchesters have ever encountered. But his power causes regular vessels to decay and required to drink vast amounts of demon blood or possess either his true vessel (Sam Winchester) or an alternate more stable vessel (Castiel). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Lucifer, Satan, The Devil, The Serpent, The Morning Star, The Light Bringer, The Dark Prince, The Deceiver, The Abomination, Lu (by Michael) Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Classification: '''Archangel '''Age: Billions of years old (Older than the universe) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Photokinesis, Astral Projection, Dream Walking, Invisibility, Supernatural Senses, Healing and Resurrection (Resurrected Sam and Maggie, healing their wounds in the process), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Removal (For lower beings), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Illusion Creation, Absorption (Can absorb souls and graces of other angels), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he lacks one) and to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Stronger than Gabriel. Could somewhat match Alternate Michael, but was eventually defeated) | Universe level (His True Vessel allows him to use the full extent of his power without having to hold back. Should be on par with Alternate Michael, when the latter had his own True Vessel) | Universe level (Far superior to Jack and True Vessel Alternate Michael. Can kill archangels with his raw power alone) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ | Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy Class, possibly Universe Class (Stronger than Gabriel. Can harm Alternate Michael with physical blows) | Universe Class (Should be on par with Alternate Michael, when the latter had his own True Vessel) | Universe Class (Stronger than any archangel, easily surpassing even Alternate Michael when the latter had his True Vessel) Durability: At least Multy-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Could withstand Michael's physical blows) | Universe level (via power-scaling from Michael) | Universe level (Was able to tank some of Micheal's punches) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere including separate dimensions) Intelligence: Immensely High. Extremely Manipulative and possessing extensive knowledge as a result of being one of the oldest beings in existence. Weaknesses: Holy Oil (to an extent), Archangel Blade, Angel Sigils (banishing only), powerful spells from the Book of the Damned can temporarily paralyze and render his power useless, Lance of Michael, can be trapped inside a cage created by God, needs a vessel to stay in the living realm Key: Possessing Nick | True Vessel | Supercharged by Jack's grace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:TV Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sadists Category:Possession Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Summoners Category:Dream Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Archangel Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3